10 things,
by Snaske
Summary: Sora isn’t allowed to date, unless his brother does. So why not pay someone to take Roxas out? Axel x Roxas
1. Chapter 1

**This fanfic is inspired by the movie **10 Things I hate about_ you__**.**_**  
**Unfortunately, I haven't read the Shakespeare version. So I don't know how the movie is reflected on his work.

Most will be seen from Roxas POV later on, but to understand what's going on I will write from Sora's POV once in a while.

**Pairing:** Axel x Roxas, somewhat on the side Sora x Kairi.  
**Story**: Sora isn't allowed to date, unless his brother does. So why not pay someone to take Roxas out?

**10 Things,**

--- R o x a s .

How many times have these conversations come up? Why couldn't my twin brother just accept that mother won't change our rules? _The rules._ Our mothers guide to a "perfect" life, with no screw ups like she nicely puts it. We are seventeen, born on the same day, but I can't help the amusing feeling growing inside me. My younger brother is retarded, really. This conversation has been going on for ages, since puberty at least.

I sat on the couch, legs and arms crossed with my head hanging. I smiled to myself, mimicking the words my mother had engraved in our heads. _No dating, not now, not ever! You don't want to get some poor innocent girl pregnant, do you? The day you move out from this house, is the day you'll get to decide what you want to do with your life!_

She's afraid, I know. She got the two of us at a young age, with our father freaking out and leaving her. Even her parents didn't support her, only her grandmother was there to be by her side.

I had actually no objection to this rule. I didn't, dating wasn't my cup of tea. I had never really showed any interest for anyone, I like or I dislike people. I have never had the feeling or desire to be close to someone, wanting to know more. No. I have never crossed a path with such a person and I didn't seek it, it's more fun when it comes unexpected.

I watched my brother glare and pout at my mother, giving his best shot to try and change our mothers mind about the whole dating rule. He had tried before, but given up half way. Seeing how he fought for it, I briefly wondered why. Who had caught him? Who tried to bring him to its nest? This was fun to watch either way.

"Why can't I date? Do you think I treat women bad or something?" My twin brother Sora, did motion with his arms that made no sense; I looked more like he was trying to fly then make a point.

"Of course I have faith in you! But I just think that you two are too young to be thinking about girls, and-"

"We are seventeen mom, we aren't going to be kids for long."

My mother looked at Sora with her big blue eyes, almost hurt. As if she just realized that we aren't really babies anymore, that we can stand on our own two feet now. She brushed her hair behind the ear, even though most of her hair was on the other side. She always wore her hair on the right side, with a clasp at the bottom to keep her hair in place.

"Okay." She sighed out. "You can date,"

Sora's face lit up, ready to jump up and down. But my mother continued

"When Roxas does." She smiled. Sora's jaw fell to the ground. Me? Well, I laughed on the inside and kept a straight face on the outside.

"Date when he dates?! He never dates! He's a heartless who brushes people off, he's a demon!" He looked desperate, not at all enjoying this rule as much as I did. To get the privilege to do something he can't do before me, it's a priceless feeling.

"Should we keep the old one then?" My mother put her hands on her hips, smiling. She knew she had won this battle.

My brother kept quiet, his head falling to the side. His hands turning into fists, I bet I'm the object he wants to hit.

Our mother said her good-byes and left the two of us short after, she had a night shift at the hospital. In the silence I watched my brother carefully, he still looked frustrated and his eyes looked intense. I stretched, walking up the stairs but stopped half-way when I heard my brother call my name. I looked him into the eyes, shifting a little to make it possible.

"Roxas, will you be human for once and date?" He didn't look like it, but he begged. I looked him over, considered his request and smiled at him.

"No."

"Why are you so unreasonable?! Not even considering me, what I want!"

"I'm sorry if I don't please you, brother. I guess this heartless just haven't found a heart to concur yet." I took my hand over my heart, trying to look lonely and drying away a fake tear with the other hand.

"You – Just- Ahhh!" With that my brother walked away, each of his steps allowing me to know the hate he felt towards me at the moment.

I sighed and continued walking up the stairs, allowing myself to mimic what my Sora preciously said, but in a more girly and respected way.

"Ahhh~"

I have a theory that my brother probably just had a stroke, with this heat and all. It's hard to live on this little island sometimes, heat isn't really my thing and I think it affects my younger brother and his little thing called brain.

I laughed.

--- S o r a .

"I swear he's a monster!" For ten minutes I had been pouring out the hate I felt towards my family, for the stupid rules. My best friend Riku calmly watched me, observed me, just listening to what I had to say to get my frustrations out. He knew I didn't hate my family in particular and I knew that the best way to feel better is to just shout things out at someone who can handle it. That's why I always choose my best friend.

"Why can't he date? He must like someone around here, at least be interested!" Yes there should be someone Roxas like; he always had girls hitting on him. It's his attitude scaring them away, I know it. He acts like a bitch to most people, gets the last word in pretty much everything and has an opinion on mostly everything.

"It's like he tries to isolate himself, as in afraid of something…" I sighed, facing Riku with desperation in my eyes.

He searched my face, his blank face free from expressions. Hands in his pockets, whoever looked at him would call him bored or uninterested. But I knew him, I had known him since birth or at least since I took my first two steps in life.

"Kairi, over here!"

My head snapped around, locating the girl who had been calling Kairis name. I found the redheaded girl, the new girl. The girl I have been dreaming of for a whole month since she arrived. She beautiful, elegant and she speaks right through me. She hasn't exactly exchanged a word with me, ever. But I don't need words to tell that she looks like an angel, she's just so…

"Beautiful."

I must have looked like a fool, the way I was staring at her. When I saw her laugh beside her friend, I smiled as well. Everything she did made me react, in an electric way of sorts.

"So that's the reason you want to date."

I turned around; face all red meeting a sarcastic look coming from Riku.

"No – Yes – Maybe, so what? You got a problem with that?!" I threw my hands up in a defense pose, protecting my honor.

"Isn't she a bit out of your price range?" He pointed a finger and my eyes followed. "Look at her; she's become somewhat of a school model over just one month."

My arms rested at my side now, my face falling by my friends words.

"She's the flower blooming out and her innocent ways of getting dressed tells us that guys like you, nor me, can ever touch her." I looked over at Riku, not even a guy like him? What's he talking about.

"But this is just me talking and that's just what I think when I see her. But I happen to know, she's looking for a tutor." He leaned over to me, giving me a scheming look. I pushed him away, smiling while doing so.

"It's weird actually. She's looking for a Swedish tutor, of all things."

"Really?! I'll do it!" My energy is back, I can feel it through my body. Not my mother or brother can get me depress now, an opportunity has opened for me and I would accept it with open arms.

Riku took me by the arm, but I didn't face him. My eyes rested on the girl across the school yard, the girl I would soon confront.

"You don't even know a single word Swedish, how can you possibly teach her anything?"

I looked over at my friend, confidence showing on my face.

"I'll learn, I have to."

"But that still leaves the dating rule. What about Roxas?"

Fingers on my jaw, I ran the situation over in my head. No one would likely go out with Roxas, unless they were forced to. But could really anyone handle Roxas? Sure, my brother isn't really_ that_ hard to handle. But it seems like it would be for the best to find someone that could be equal to my brother. That way, things would get easier and my brother does like a challenge.

"How about… We pay someone to go out with my brother?"

Riku shocked by this, opened his mouth but not a sound came out so he closed it. He tried again, but still nothing.

"If we pay someone, he would have no other choice. That is if we find someone to stick around, someone who can take bullshit and criticism. Someone who is pushy and demanding."

Riku still just stood there, not believing what he heard. Nothing like this has ever been said before, at least not from me. I would never use people, so right now I feel out of character, but I am desperate. What else can I do? My mother's rule has been keeping me at bay for some years now.

I pointed one finger; Riku followed the motion and turned around. His eyes landing on a certain someone who had just picked out a cigarette from its package, making a deal with it to accept the destroying of his lounges.

"… Sora." The said boy looked up at his friend. "Just because your brother doesn't date, it doesn't mean he's gay. And isn't that the guy who got Britney Spears to shave her head?"

"Just rumors, perfect isn't it?"

"Still doesn't mean that he is going to ask your brother out."

"I believe I can convince Axel somehow, or at least you can."

Admitting defeat as the bell rang, the both boys walked to class until they parted, promising they would try to get Axel's help at lunch.

--- R o x a s .

She looked at the computer screen, then back at the blond boy before her. Sighing, these visits are starting to become a ritual for her, but she still can't get used to it. What had he said now, to get the teacher so upset? She needn't to ask, she already knew because the explanation had been mailed over to her in a hurry.

"So Roxas," She started, looking at me with her glasses at the tip of her nose. "You seem to have said your opinion again, what did we say about that last time?" She half smiled at the boy.

I sighed, looking at my principal with a mild glare. "That I should keep them to myself? But I hardly believe that the teacher should take any offence to what I said."

"Yes, we would all like say once in a while that other sucks." She smiled more and the I looked away, annoyed. "But when it comes to classmates it's not your job to judge if their poems are good or not, neither should you throw shit in other peoples face."

"I just don't see why the teach lied her in the face, it sucked. Everyone thought so."

"Still, all humans have feelings. So what I said, keep your –"

"Opinions to yourself."

"That's right, and close the door behind you,"

"As always, I enjoyed this talk and will cherish it for the rest of the hour."HishIS

With that I closed the door, leaving the principal behind me before I could hear if she had anything else to say. I had no reason to get in trouble for this, the poem teach had given us homework about love. So when my classmate had read hers in front of the class, the teacher had asked us what we thought about it. As a good student I answered what I thought about it, the girl almost broke into tears. So what? Aren't we taking classes to learn and to accept criticism? Isn't that how you learn?

"I guess it's my turn to get a word with her."

I looked up, a tall figure with red hair walked past me. The cigarette smoke invaded my nose, Axel no doubt. Seen him a few times and it's not hard to forget a man who wears ladies jeans with whatever tight t-shirt one could find.

"She's all yours, Red."

I could hear him chuckle and I smiled for myself; he seemed as close to the principal as I was. Not a hint of worry could be found in him; maybe this was a ritual to him as well? I shrugged it off; thoughts like this would get me nowhere. Lunch were about to begin and I wanted to get there before it got crowded. One of the best things with this "visit hours" was that I always could get a descent table outdoors.

--- S o r a .

Lunch.

I grabbed my things as quickly as possible and power walked to the cafeteria, my face lit up when I noticed that Riku had already arrived. This plan is going to work, I know it will. Gay brother or not, I will make it seem like a date in my dear mothers eyes. It will even look like one in my brothers when I am done, whether he likes it or not.

"You sure about this?" Riku asked when we entered the food station, I didn't answers. I scanned the era and found what I had been looking for, back at the food line. He looked pissed for some reason, but this isn't the time to back down. He could not be that bad, rumors are just rumors, right?

I took a deep breath and walked straight towards him, Riku following me a bit behind. It was now or never, wasn't it? If I wanted to be able to be with Kairi, see if she is the one I have been waiting for this boring 17 years. I had to make this work or I'll never find out.

Riku tapped on the tall mans shoulder, I held my breath. Axel slowly turned around, eyeing the two of us casually. He tilted his head and clicked with his tongue.

"The rich and the famous are over there," He moved his head as a sign, pointing with it. "If you are lost I mean."

I bit my under lip and Riku chuckled, keeping eye contact with the other. "Actually, we want to discuss something with you."

"Oh? Really?"

"Yes. We'd like to pay you to go out with someone."

Axel blinked, watching Rikus serious expression. Then he turned towards me for confirmation, my hands turned into fists and I nodded. He broke out in a laugh, slamming his hand to his forehead.

"You two are kidding me, right? Joke of the year or what!" He laughed so hard that tears almost escaped from his eyes. After all, this must have really come unexpected. I don't even know how I would react if I got a request like that out of the blue.

"You want to pay me to go out with some chick?!"

Riku grabbed one of Axels hands, he threw money into them and the red head was now silence. His green orbs scanning the green papers in his hand.

"Yes, some chick. But to be precisely, it's a guy." The taller boys had now eye contact again; I just stood there dumbstruck watching them.

"This little for some guy?" With that said, Axel got more money from Riku thrown into his hand. Axel seemed to think it over for a few seconds; he sighed and hid the money in his pockets. "Who is it anyway?"

"My brother." The first words I had said since we approached him, he looked over at me with a playful smile dancing on his lips.

Then something accorded to me. Roxas hated people who smoked and this guy had tattoos under his both eyes, something my brother would be disgusted with. Could this actually work? Just because the rumors state that Axel is crazy, it doesn't have to be true. It might just be his image; would Roxas actually fall for this? Or at least play along for a while?

--- R o x a s .

As expected, my gymnastic teacher threw me out from the others and let me stay indoors to keep myself active. Just because I think it is unfair that the girls can do whatever they want during the class without breaking a sweat. If they want things to be even, shouldn't they just separate the girls from the boys during this? Oh wait, what am I saying? The school can't afford that.

But still, shouldn't it be fair to make the girls do the exact same things as we boys do? They are always slacking, sitting at the side talking bull with each other. I can't see the hard work they put up with to get an A, undercover job maybe? Still unfair though, I would trade gender if I could get special treatment. Just you watch me.

So here I was, shooting a ball into a basket in the empty hall. Perfect shots if I may say so myself, elegant moves and confidents is the key to playing basketball. The ball between my hands, arching my body up with the round object following my now up stretching arms. About to take another shot, another score into the basket, I slipped by a screeching noise coming in front of me a bit behind the basket.

"Whoah," The annoyance picked up the ball that had missed its target, the tall figure moved towards me and I recognized him as the combat boots boy from earlier. Not that I didn't figure out who he was because of his ridicules hair style and the cloud of smoke hovering around him.

"You seem to concentrate awfully hard." He threw the ball at me and I caught it, a smile grew on his lips and I glared at him. I didn't want to chit chat; did I look like I wanted to? What the hell is this guy's problem?

"What can I do you for?" I went back to my game, ignoring the chuckle I heard from him.

"I was thinking about a date," I grabbed the ball that had bounced back to me, ready to do another shot. "You, me, this weekend at the amusement park."

I stopped my movement and put the ball under my arm, looking over at him. "You covered in my vomit?" He made a small laugh; I raised my eyebrow and pushed the basket ball into his stomach. "I don't buy clothes until I have tried them on." I walked away.

"This Friday then." He called towards me, I kept on walking. "I don't hear you say no!" I continued to walk, this guy is a nutcase.

To be **c o n t i n u e d** ,

I haven't written anything in such a long time! I'm sorry if everything is a bit rusty, but I really got a kick out of writing this.

About the Swedish tutor? Well… It's the only language I know inside and out, so I hope that not everyone dislikes this idea.  
I know that I only mentioned one "freaky" thing about Axel, but there is more to come. I can't write down all the rumors at once.

Please hit me with everything you got.


	2. Chapter 2

**10 Things,****  
Chapter 2**

**--- S o r a .**

It's Friday, two days after me and Riku confronted Axel about our… proposal. But either I or my friend had seen Axel made a move on my brother or even reported if he had even asked Roxas out. Had he ripped us off? Probably, he seemed to be that kind of person. People have said that he exchanged his own grandma for a pack of cigarettes, not that I believe it… But you never know.

This is so frustrating! I can't even think clearly and soon I will go bald if I don't stop pulling at my hair, my bottom lip is probably bleeding because I can't stop chewing at it. I had never had a problem with trusting people before, but something about Axel is rubbing me the wrong way. Why don't I ever think before I act? Why didn't Riku even stop me? Did he find some stupid pleasure out of this or something?

Why hadn't even Roxas said anything about a confrontation with Axel? Because they didn't meet or did he take Axel as a big joke? Probably… It could be both! When is everything going into motion, or had it already? Maybe I should have walked over and talked to Kairi, introduced myself as her new tutor. No, I haven't even begun studying the language. I don't even know how to pronounce the words! Will this ever work?

No, I shouldn't doubt myself. Riku will help me, he's smart. My friend will definitely support me, get me through all this and even put an end to this if things go too far. I know he will, he has always been my pillar of support.

I fell down from my chair when I heard the doorbell ring, had I been standing on it? Didn't matter, I exited my room and was about to walk down the stairs when I heard the front door shut hard.

**--- R o x a s .**

As any other weekend, I spent it with a book. It's not that I don't have any social life; I just like to spend them quite and not so …

"Roxas," I looked over at my mother. "Made anyone cry today?" She smiled at me, her voice filled with irony.

"Not yet and I'm not really counting on it." The only one really accepting me, my character, is my mother, but because she is my mother she have no other choice then to accept me. She likes that I can speak freely, but also afraid that it might get back at me in the future.

The door rang and both I and my mother looked over at the door, then meeting each other eyes. She didn't have to say anything, because of the laundry basket in her hands I knew I would be the one to answer.

"Please see who it is." I was almost at the front door when my mother asked, so I didn't counter her with a replay. I opened the door and within seconds, after seeing the bright red hair, I slammed the door shut and walked back to the couch and the book I had previously put to the side.

My mother came back, probably from the laundry room and looked over at me. I didn't know if she looked, but I felt a questioned vibration coming my way. "Who was it?" I couldn't ignore her, being my mother and all.

"Someone who wanted to sell cookies." Brilliant.

"At this hour…?" I heard her take a few steps and then the door opened. I turned my sight over my shoulder to see Axel still standing there, but why? This is going too far for a joke; I don't like jokes of the wrong kind.

I sighed and walked over to the door, leaving the book on the table once again. I don't know if my mother should be left alone with that guy. I might not know him, but he rubs me the wrong way somehow.

"Here to pick Roxas up?" My mother looked confused; she turned around to face me while I walked up to the two of them. Sighing, I gave Axel a disapproval look and he smiled weirdly back at me. No comments? A guy like him must have a ton of excuses and stories to tell at times like this. I looked over to my mother, half smiling at her and trying not to wrinkle my nose at the disgusting tobacco smell coming from our so called guest.

"You said I was allowed to date." I really felt sorry for my mother, seeing her big blue eyes pop open like a bag of chips. She resisted bringing her hand up to cover her mouth, so she wrapped herself into her arms and looked over at Axel a bit unsure, taking in his appearance casually this time. The tight clothes are definitely a minus in her mind and I noticed that she must smell the tobacco coming from him as well.

My mother opened her mouth, closed it slowly and tried again. "A – a date?" She stuttered out, taking a breath. "So soon? I mean, did Sora put you up to this? Telling you to bring a friend over and call it a _date_?" For a moment I thought she was shaking, but I threw that thought away and gave her a sharp look.

"Are you going to change the rule again?" I could see from the corner of my eye that Axel felt uncomfortable; his small movements gave away it all. "Can't I go out on a Friday night?" She looked stunned, but that could only be natural. I've never really raised my voice towards her and for the moment I couldn't figure out a reason to why I even should be.

"Wha - ? No – I didn't –" I didn't let her finish, I grabbed my jacket and a confused Axel by the arm and walked the two of us out towards the reds car, leaving my confused mother behind without a single word, her mind is most likely wandering away at the moment to all the crazy that would probably happen tonight. Not that I think anything will happen, but a mother thinks in mysterious ways.

I relished Axel when we got to his car and I started to hesitate, what have I done? Am I really going out tonight with this… thing? He opened the door and I did the same, this felt a bit on the strange side. I could always run away, it's not like he's going to kidnap me and chop me into bits like that guy Dexter on TV. Wait… Hasn't a rumor about that been said about Axel as well?

Didn't matter, the two of us are already in his car and Axel had already started the engine. I looked over at him and I noticed that he was rather stiff and his lips closed in a firm thin line. Did this little rollercoaster with my mother shake him up? Does he wear panties with that outfit or what?

I sighed. "Were to, Red?" This will be over soon, that's what I began to tell myself the instant I asked the question.

He cleared his throat. "Well the amusement park is out of question, so I thought that the beach would be perfect. Campfire, music and wonderful people." Axel looked over at me, he didn't look confident at all and that disturbed me somehow. Does he need an era with a lot of people to get into character or something? I may not know him, but this is not the picture I or anyone I know have of him.

"Whatever, as long you drive me home afterwards." I crossed my arms and looked out the window; my mother had somehow provoked me into this, I just didn't know how yet. It must have been something she said, because this is not how I normally act.

Normal, what is that anyway? If I compare normal to my lifestyle I would probably be out with Hayner and my other friends, but I haven't gone out with them for a while now. Maybe adrenaline kicked in and got me into this mess. It's a perfect theory that I would not like to try again.

Axel cleared his throat once more and I looked over at him, he licked his lips unsure and kept his eyes on the road. "You don't want to be here, do you?"

"Just keep driving."

---

So here I am, surrounded by friends or loyal followers that belonged to Axel. For more than an hour I have been sitting in front of a fireplace, in one of the many beaches that followed with this tiny island. Within this hour I have been following almost everyone with my eyes and given them all a story, not that I'm going to tell any of them. This is just one way to let time pass, so that this doesn't seem like a completely waste of time.

My so called date is running around and laughing. Not once had we talked since we got here, not that it bothers me, there is nothing to talk about anyway and he can clearly see that I don't want to be here. How long do I need to stay here anyway? I can walk home whenever, but since Axel is somewhat my date, it messes up with the going home thing. He is the king among knights and damsels in distress, the spotlight in other words. I can't exactly walk away, or can I? I would like to be polity, but all of this is killing me in ways hard to describe.

"Not enjoying yourself?" I looked down at the drink in my hand; I hadn't thouched it since I got here which would mean an hour ago. Impolite? Maybe, but this is not the time to think about manners.

I didn't say anything because there was nothing to say, he already knew that this cause didn't humor me one bit. I kept my gaze at the crow of people while I could her Axel med a humming noise.

"I guess this isn't really you thing."

"You guess." I looked over at the other.

Axel looked at me, he smiled and I didn't change my bored faced. He took a sip from his drink and looked over towards his friends, in thoughts it seemed. My eyes followed suit to stare at the crowd once again, eyes landing on his close friend Demyx. He had introduced himself when we got here, nothing more, but he seemed to be into music with all the singing. He had a terrible voice, I couldn't see if everybody was laughing with him or at him. I almost felt sorry for the guy, but just almost.

"I know what can make this a perfect first date." I sighed and turned my attention to Axel once more, raising my eyebrow in question at him. "A kiss."

It might have been mean, but it just sort of happened. My fist collided with his nose, a cracking sound filled the air and blood could be seen pouring out from his nose within seconds. I couldn't find any more romantic way to stop a date without visiting the hospital.

---

I enjoyed the rest of the weekend, not that anything interesting happened but that's why I enjoyed it. Finish homework and maybe talk to Olette by phone, asking what's been going on even if we had recently seen each other at school. Sora had been walking all around the house, in deep thoughts it seemed and looking like a lost puppy.

I met my friends at the school gate on Monday; we talked about video games and even sales, on clothes. We had to bring something extra to the conversation every time since Olette is the only girl in our group and she appreciates our dedication to a woman's life every once in a while. But alas, I didn't even get a chance to walk into the school before Axel stopped me. It took all my power that I have been restoring during the weekend not to laugh when I saw his face.

"I think you owe me another one," He bit his lower lip, took a breath. "A date, not a punch."

I should probably ask why he is trying so hard, but I tried to focus on not to point him directly in the face and burst into a big pile of laughter.

"Roxas?"

Axel and I both turned around to face my friends. Pence had the posture that told everyone that he is trying not to pee in public and Hayner had a defense posture in front of Olette. Axel is mere human, he can't touch them unless the provoke him to. I sighed and told them that I would catch up with them later on.

My attention turned to Mr. No nose. "You know what, Red? How about no."

Axel clenched his jaw and put his hands on the hips, as if he is trying to control some kind of frustration. "Tell you what," He started while I crossed my arms to show that this conversation is over. "One more date, because you owe me that much after breaking my nose and making me wear this ridicules thing that's keeping my nose still standing." He offered me one hand and I looked down at it.

Owe him? I don't owe this guy anything, but seeing how harmless the other one had been… Maybe I will be able to break something else? No, bad thoughts.

I sighed and grabbed his hand.

"Deal, will you disappear after?" I asked.

"If that's what you want," I nodded, looking directly in his eyes. "Dress for the weather."

With those last words he left me, and I walked inside the building.

---

Guessing that Axel would be a morning person, I got up early to be ready for whatever he might be throwing at me. I just hoped that it wouldn't be anything that involved outside and moving around. My mother didn't question why I had woken up early on a Saturday, we hadn't actually talked much at all since the whole "Axel appearing out of nowhere and taking me out on a date" thing.

The doorbell rang at eleven and I answered, hardly looking at the taller male when I stepped out. I called a goodbye to my mother and closed the door, heading towards Axels car and before I knew what was happening, I was standing on a boat heading out towards the main island, to Twilight Town.

No actual words had been exchanged between us, a 'how are you' etc maybe, but nothing else. Not knowing what's happening put me into a twist; I liked to know what was going on or at least what would happen. I spent days checking the weathercast just to see how I should dress, at least calculated what would be best to wear in any situation that would be thrown at me.

Twenty minutes later the both of us were standing in front of a run down, black car. An older red haired man stood beside it and Axel walked confident to him, the older passed a few items to Axel and little words were shared between the two males, but anyone could guess that they were related in some way. The car drove off and the two of us were left alone, Axel handed over a pair of rollerblades and I looked over the objects with a skeptic look.

"You can't put them on with only your eyes, you know."

I grabbed and put them on with a sigh, I would rather sit beside him in a dark cinema where no one could react if I hit him again. He smirked and grabbed my shoes to put them into a bag, then the bag slung over his shoulders. I got the rollers on faster than Axel and took the liberty to go ahead of him, not that I had any idea of where to go. Axel joined me shortly by speeding by me and mocking me with his tongue, I could see that he wanted a battle and I accepted it with a smirk.

I tried everything, to rub his balance off just so I could be the one ahead of the two of us. I overturned trashcans, tried to grab him whenever I saw a couple of kids walked so I could turn his trace towards them and occasionally unto cars passing by, but it didn't work. He would just laugh, jump and pretty much dance him out of danger, frustration filled within me but I also enjoyed it. Me breaking his nose must have put him on alert, after all he tried his best to keep our distance.

Speaking of his nose, he had removed the thing holding it up and all that was left were mere bruises. I guess my punch weren't as vital as I had thought, since he didn't have to have that thing on for so long. Supposedly a good thing, a lawsuit didn't fit me at the moment.

We went on like this for at least two hours without stopping, only our speed changing from time to time but we didn't stop one single time. Everything must come to an end though, I got my sight fixed on a bench and slumped myself down and taking deep breath while feeling seat running down from my forehead. I felt sticky and hot, but at this moment it felt good and I turned out even better when I noticed that Axel handed me an icy treat.

"Sea salt ice-cream?" I hadn't even observed that his presence hadn't been with me for some time; he took deep breaths and looked like that within a few seconds he would surely collapse if he didn't get to sit down. I took the offering ice-cream to end his misery.

"Salt is probably not what we need at the moment, but-" He took a seat beside me on the bench and crossed his legs. "at least it's cold." He laughed softly and the both of us took a bite of our ice-creams, filling the air with silence between us for the moment. The wind and icy treat cooled us down, it felt refreshing but my mind drifted to the object in my hand and I couldn't stop the memories that had started to surface within me.

Axel put his back against the bench and stretched out his arm and placed it behind me, not on my but on the bench. He hummed to some music and ate his ice-cream with no worry, looking over at me from time to time but said nothing.

"… You live here, in this town?" He looked over at me, probably startled at the fact that I tried to make a conversation. "Judging from the guy who gave you the rollers, I assumed-"

"That was my older brother." We made eye contact; I didn't say anything because I thought the story didn't end there. "I've lived here for four years now I think, I go to Destiny Island's school 'cause I want…" He paused and looked away. "I don't really know why I go at that school."

"Hmm." I smiled and took one last bite from my ice-cream. "You're weird."

He turned around and smashed one of his hands down between us. "I am not!" His face turned red, probably embarrassed because of his own action. I bit my lower lip just to keep myself from laughing just a tiny bit.

"I stand for what I previously said." He growled and turned to sit normally and crossed his arms. "Your nose looks better."

"Your mother is a good nurse."

I stared at him, had he met my mother at the hospital? Could be a possibility, she were supposed to work that night when the two of us went out, but what are the odds? Why hadn't his mother told him that she had met Axel? No time for one hundred questions, my mother would have said something if it had a point to it.

"I didn't tell her that it was you who had evened my nose to the face, so relax."

"Whatever." Axel laughed and punched my shoulder; I looked at him with a disapproval look and rubbed the part where he had hit me.

"Roxas?"

Both Axel and I turned out attention to our left to where the female voice who had spoken my name, we took in the long slender legs, blue skirt and white shirt. My eyes widened a bit when I looked into a pair of blue eyes and a smile I haven't seen for a year.

"Naminé."

The girl put her hands behind her back and skipped in excitement. "I thought I saw an old friend."

I returned the smile, a bit unsure. "You look-" I couldn't say that. "- How is things?"

She shifted one of her legs, probably not approving that I'm not as happy as she is to accidently run into a friend you haven't seen for a while. "Not bad, I manage." She turned her attention towards my companion for the day, ready with one hand to introduce herself. "Hi, I'm -" But Axel had other plans, he got onto his feet and walked, 'rolled', away from the two of us. Naminé looked puzzled, her blue eyes landing on probably pondering if my friends suddenly leave was caused by her. "Uhm…"

"Ignore him." I got up and rolled towards her, hands in my pocket. I bended over a bit so my eyes were at the same level as hers, I received a small blush and then a shaky hand of hers brushed some hair behind her ear. "So how are things, really?"

"Well..."

At first she ignored the question and began telling me how much she had missed me since she moved from the Island and into this city. Apologizing for not calling and never visiting even though it's just a boat ride away, that the private school she's at is driving her crazy with homework which is making her unable to have a private life. The my answer came and I weren't really surprised, her father made her take very difficult classes, drove her into getting a job she can't handle and don't have time for. I hugged her and told her, like so many other time, that she should stand for herself and just tell the old man she can't handle much more. Like always, she laughed and promised that she would do it the second she got home.

Liar liar pants on fire.

I thought facing her again after all this time would be hard, but it turned out to be rather easy. Naminé had this crush on me that she relieved before the summer break a year ago and I left her with no answer, then the big news came up that she was going to move and I couldn't say anything or return her feelings when she came to say good bye to me. I've felt like a jerk ever since and the only connection we have had since she moved where a few e-mails with almost no content.

I guess this is one of the ways for two friends to grow apart, even if they don't want to. I've always looked at her with the eyes of a big brother, so how odd would it be for me to even react in the way I did? I would do the same thing with Sora, but that story would end up with me moving out from the house and only send him and my mother Christmas card every year.

"Since you are not running away you must like this place." The two of us sat down on the bench by now, since we weren't going somewhere under the whole conversation we saw no point to not sit down.

"Somewhat I do, but I miss the beach with our secret spot." She sighed and closed her eyes. "The place where we used to scribble on the walls, remember?" She looked over at me and smiled with her eyes half open.

I returned the smile but didn't get the time to replay, her cell phone rang and she answered it without excusing herself. She exchanged a few words to the caller and then hung up; she raised herself from the bench and looked over at me, biting her lower lip.

"It was my dad, so-" I raised one hand, I don't need her excuses.

"Give me a call sometime." She nodded and turned on her heels, leaving me alone.

When I couldn't see her walking figure anymore I lowered my shoulders and support my arms on the legs, covering my face in the hands. Seeing her again made me want to live in the past, thinking back now got me a tingly feeling of joy and how much easier it were when you were a kid. Hakuna Matata all over the place, no worries.

"Should I leave you alone a few more minutes?"

I didn't have to look up; the voice alone told me it was Axel. I shove my head back and forth to show that I didn't need to be left alone; I just felt tired and needed to rest my eyes from the bright evening. The bench made a noise when he sat down; Axel hummed and smacked his lips. We sat in silence for some time, his fingers tapping the back of the bench as if he were thinking about something.

"Another chance." He removed one of my hands and held it by my wrist, looking into my one visible eye. "One more date and if it doesn't end with you laughing, I'll leave you alone for good."

I didn't like how he tried; this doesn't seem like his character at all. Maybe he is one of those guys, who will play any card just to get what he wants, I don't like it. Why am I smiling, why am I not removing my wrist from his grasp? All this thinking is making me exhausted.

"Where?"

"If I tell you, I'll have to kill you."

I got home in time to take a shower and a quick nap before dinner.

**--- S o r a .**

For two weeks it had been going on and I haven't really done anything to get Kairi to think of me in any special way. It's already Wednesday and I have barely talked to her at all, she turned up to one of our tutoring sessions only to have an excuse and leave soon after. At this point nothing seems to go as planned and I have no idea how much longer Axel will be able to take care of Roxas! My brother even gave him a broken nose for petes sake.

Maybe I should give in; if Kairi did fell attracted to me she wouldn't just stay still. If she isn't playing hard to get, but I seriously doubt that. Maybe it isn't worth this; Roxas has been grumpy since Axel joined the picture. He have practical not said a word since Axel took him out to Twilight Town, so something must have gone wrong to get him so messed up.

My door opened but I didn't stop starring into the wall, I already knew my brother had trespassed.

"You are supposed to knock."

"I did when I opened the door." I snorted and shoo:ed him away with my hand, showing that I didn't want his company at the moment.

"You haven't looked this miserable since I ate your candy bar."

I didn't respond, I continued to stare at the wall and believing if I sat absolutely still he might get confused and go away.

I could hear my brother sigh. "If you get this worked up by someone, I don't think it's actually worth it."

I still didn't say anything; just because he is older it doesn't mean he knows it all. He don't even know me like he think, we went our separate ways years ago.

"I just wanted to say I'm going to met Naminé tonight and that mom's at work."

I snapped my head around but Roxad had already left, leaving me to fend by myself. But how did Naminé come back to this picture? He haven't mentioned her for months, is she the reason he have been acting so down lately? Didn't he go out with Axel at all? He did mention him when mom asked how the two of them had spent the day, but hardly any words had come out and the topic had been brought down.

… Will Naminé be back in my picture as well?

To be **c o n t i n u e d** ,


End file.
